1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casting game apparatus and more particularly to a device that provides targets at which a player casts an object. The invention is useful for practicing skills used when fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games exist for practicing the casting process, which is usually employed as a technique for positioning or moving a lure or bait in a location for catching fish or other creatures. Casting games generally involve casting an object at a target. Some targets are designed to simulate specific types of creatures and natural obstacles encountered when casting for those creatures. Such targets require a user to apply skills and techniques to the casting process in various ways, such as when fly-casting on flowing water or flip-casting around obstacles like roots, stumps and logs. Casting games and practice devices may also be used to improve execution and accuracy of casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,093 issued to Law et al. is entitled xe2x80x9cCASTING TARGETxe2x80x9d and discloses a device for practicing fishing casting. The device includes a fish-shaped receiving structure with a mouth-shaped cavity for receiving an actual fish lure. An indicator assembly housed in the receiving structure indicates that the lure has been received. If the lure is successfully cast into the mouth-shaped cavity, the indicator is triggered, and a motorized fish tail wags in response. Also disclosed is a method of casting a lure at the receiving structure on the casting target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,995 issued to Howard is entitled xe2x80x9cLEAPING FISH GAME AND TRAINING AIDxe2x80x9d and discloses a board game having a fishing theme. Recessed areas on the game board house fish-shaped pieces that spring upwardly from the board. A player catches the fish-shaped pieces using a fishing rod with a simulated lure. The game teaches the player how to cast and retrieve using a fishing rod and reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,693 issued to Ray is entitled xe2x80x9cSPIN CAST AND FLIPPING TARGET PADxe2x80x9d and discloses a casting target. The device consists of a receptacle in the shape of a fish head surrounded by raised portions in the shape of lily pads. The invention provides feedback to a user that indicates in which direction the target was missed. The invention is compatible with real fish lures and is adapted to float.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,528 issued to Boivin is entitled xe2x80x9cFISHING CASTING PRACTICE DEVICExe2x80x9d and discloses a box-shaped housing having a series of casting targets. Each target is uniquely shaped to receive a fish lure that was cast using a specific casting technique.
The need exists for a casting game apparatus that is portable and capable of being used on solid surfaces. The apparatus should have targets and sites where accessories such as artificial foliage and additional targets can be attached for varying the difficulty level of the game. The game should provide an immediate response to indicate that the target has been hit. The user should be able to reset the target through a successfully maneuvered cast, and therefore the apparatus should include structures that cooperate with the cast object to reset the target. In this way the user can practice casting skills while resetting the target.
The invention is a casting game apparatus that has a stationary panel with a front face and a back face. At least one frontwardly-pivoting door and at least one rearwardly-pivoting door are mounted to the panel and serve as targets. An object that has weight and that simulates a fishing lure is tied to a string and cast at one of the doors. When the lure hits a door, it causes the door to pivot from a closed position to an open position. A user aims and casts the xe2x80x9clurexe2x80x9d to hit the doors to cause a response.
The doors are pivotally mounted to the panel for moving from the closed position, in which the doors are substantially parallel to the panel, to the open position, in which the doors are transverse to the panel, upon being hit by the lure. The rearwardly-pivoting door is reset to the closed position by casting the lure into a resetting mechanism and reeling the lure in. The frontwardly-pivoting door is also reset to the closed position by a casting and reeling maneuver. The structure that accommodates the resetting of the frontwardly-pivoting door is apertures formed through a lip mounted above the frontwardly-pivoting doors. On each frontwardly-pivoting door that is in the open position, the distance between a crest of the aperture for that door and the panel is greater than the distance between a deepest point of a slot on that door and the panel. This relationship permits a lure that is cast through an aperture to fall below the corresponding door, and the string tethering the lure to fall into the slot on the door. When the lure is reeled in, the reeling force raises the door because the lure cannot pass through the slot.